Various snowplows have been developed and marketed for attaching to vehicles such as cars and trucks. Typically, such plows are attached to the front of the vehicle, and are time-consuming to attach in that such plows: (a) are heavy and therefore require attachments to firm supports such as a vehicle's frame, (b) include electrical components such as motors, winches, and the like for raising and lowering the snowplow blade. Accordingly, a user must also electrically connect the snowplow to the electrical system of the vehicle in order to properly operate the snowplow.
Snowplows have also been developed for being towed behind a vehicle as well. In general, these snowplows have the same drawbacks as mentioned above for the snowplows intended to be attached to the front of a vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a snowplow that relieves a user of much of the burden of attaching and detaching snowplows from a vehicle typically used for other purposes than plowing snow. Thus, it would be desirable to have a snowplow that is also relatively lightweight, does not require electrical vehicle modifications and/or electrical attachments, and that is straight forward to both attach and detach to a vehicle.